Wilson's chase of heart
by LadyMelieka
Summary: Chase of heart instead of a change of heart. Warning, Slash.


_Wow... my first House fic, and it has House as a bad guy. How weird. I was walking down the street to the supermarket, because I don't have a car and I'm too poor for a taxi, and this sorta came to me. God I wish I had word on my computer, OpenOffice is terrible!!! I lost two pages and had to start all over again! All in all it took me about... 6 hours to finish. Rawr me:)_

_I do not own House, or anything related to it, umm, I can't think of a disclaimer right now... _

_On with the story!_

Chase swallowed as he raised his hand to knock on the door. He took several deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. He'd thought long and hard about whether to do this, and still wasn't sure he was doing the right thing. The door opened. House looked at him, surprised. "I didn't think you'd come." He said, and Chase shrugged.

"You offered something I wanted. Why wouldn't I come?" House considered this, and nodded. "You want a drink or something?" Chase smiled and nodded, following the older doctor inside.

"So... what do you know about this kind of thing?" House asked. Chase blinked at him stupidly, and House sighed. "Gay sex, Robert. How experienced are you?" Chase was drunk, but he still blushed red as a fire truck. "I... uh, not very?" He grinned stupidly, phrasing it as a question. House narrowed his eyes at the young man. "You've never done this before, have you?"

Chase drained his glass, plunked it back on the table. "You're this drunk, and can still make a call like that?"

House grinned and slid his hand down Chase's chest, tugging at his belt. "I do a lot of things drunk, Robert. Thinking is one of the least important of them."

Chas'es breathing sped up, and he reached out for House's tie. "So... how does this work, exactly?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chase slammed angrily into the office. "Cameron. Foreman. I need to talk to House. Can I have a minute?" The two doctors looked from each other to House, to Chase to each other again. Then collected their notes and left the room. House offered up a surprised look, but Chase didn't buy it for a minute. He didn't give the diagnostician a chance to get a word in.

"Why the hell did you just leave me there?" He exclaimed. House continued to look vague, but Chase didn't stop. "Do you have any idea how it feels to wake up in someone elses apartment with a horrendous hangover to find that other guy missing? You don't even have any painkillers other than Vicodin!"

House shrugged. "I don't need anything other than Vicodin. What exactly did you want me to say? Oh, Robert," his voice took on a higher note, "the night we spent together meant so much to me, please, I need you to move in with me right now, I care for you so much?"

Chase clenched his fists. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it again, and shook his head, before spinning on his heel stalking out the door.

"Dr. Chase? Are you alright?"

Chase spun to see Wilson looking vaguely worried. He sighed. "Dr. Wilson, I... no...Can I talk to you in your office?"

Wilson's eyebrows rose. "Is this about Dr. House?"

Chase hesitated. "Yes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chase lowered himself into the chair in Wilson's office, looking slightly lost. "Wilson. Before I start, I guess there's something I should tell you." Wilson nodded, and Chase rubbed his hand over his face. "I...am attracted to... men."

Wilson raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me, you have a...thing, for House?"

Chase blushed. "A thing? I guess you could call it that. Or an attraction, or a crush, or whatever you like. All I know, is that if he ever...offered anything, I wouldn't have said no. House found out."

Wilson's expression turned from disbelief to ultimate pity.

"And he offered. I took him up on it. Last night."

Wilson took a deep breath, and lowered himself into his own chair. "House has a thing for men too?"

Shrugging, Chase rubbed his temples. "Judging from last night, I'd say yeah. And I stupidly thought it would mean something. Just because House is good, and... nice in bed, I forgot his personality default is arsehole. All I got from this was a night of sex and a splitting headache."

Wilson held up a finger and opened his mouth, but Chase interupted. "Do you have any painkillers?"

The oncologist sighed and dug around in his desk drawer, pulling out a bottle. "Here. This should help."

Chase stood, took the three steps needed to get to Wilson's side, and bent down to take the bottle, then leaned in to whisper in the man's ear. "Thank you, James," Wilson's breath hitched in reaction, as Chase turned his head to kiss him.

House's lips were thin, chapped, rough. They dominated. Wilson's lips were completely different, soft smooth, they begged to be possessed. Chase softened the kiss, pressed closer, and swiped his tongue along Wilson's lip, who sighed, shivered and let his eyes slide closed, parting his lips.

Chase groaned, and pulled back, grinning triumphantly.

Wilson forced his eyes open, still reeling from the kiss. "You have skills like that and House doesn't care?" Chase shrugged, watching the older man blush. "I've never been kissed by a man before." Grinning, Chase leaned in and licked Wilson's lower lip once more. "What did you think?" He asked.

There was a long silence, then Wilson pulled Chase down by his tie to kiss him, plunging deeply into his mouth, Chase gasped, and pulled back, smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wilson swallowed as he raised his hand to knock on the door. He took several deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. He'd thought long and hard about whether to do this, and still wasn't sure he was doing the right thing. The door opened. Chase looked at him, surprised. "What are you doing here?." He said, and Wilson shrugged.

"I... it seemed like you were offering something," he said quietly. "I wanted to see where this might go." Chase considered this, and nodded. "You want a drink or something?" Wilson smiled but shook his head, before stepping forward to kiss Chase deeply, sliding an arm around his neck. Chase pulled back and laughed, before closing the door.

Wilson moaned as Chase took control of the kiss, vaguelly realising that this was what had been missing in all his marriages. The dominance of another man's lips on his own, tasting, taking. It seemed House had been right all along. His wives weren't enough for him. He wasn't enough for them. Chase groaned as he felt Wilson surrender to him completely, and he pressed closer, quickly stripping the oncologist of his tie and shirt, running his hands down his chest, tweaking his nipples. Wilson was panting, leaning heavily against the door. Chase noticed, and moved back, before dropping to his knees, fumbling with Wilson's belt, who stared down at him in amazement. "Are you... you're not really going to do that... Are you?" He asked uncertainly, and Chase snickered. "Of course I am," He quickly undid Wilson's fly and pulled his slacks and underwear down. "Women can't do this well. Only a man knows what to do properly." With that, he moved in, relishing the garbled cry Wilson made when his cock was swallowed to the root.

Wilson's hands scrabbled agianst the door, finding no purchase, before settling lightly on Chase's head, who pulled back for a moment to say, "I'm strong. You can pull my hair," he grinned, "I'll even enjoy it." He licked his way back down Wilson's shaft, and groaned appreciatively as Wilson whimpered and tugged on his hair.

Wilson had to admit Chase was right, this was much better than when any of his wives tried this. He was so, so close to coming... and Chase moved away, stood up. Wilson stared at him stupidly, until Chase grinned. "Do you wanna move this to the bedroom?"

Wilson gaped at him for a moment, then, "I'm only still here because I don't know where your bedroom is..." he trailed off hopefully.

Chase laughed and pulled him by the hand.

"Oh my god." Wilson was naked, on his hands and knees, and he was loving every minute. Even the part where Chase had his tongue in his ass. He bucked back against that talented tongue, and moaned again, as it was removed. "James. You know this is gonna hurt, right?" Wilson shuddered. "I am a doctor. Of course I know. I don't care, Robert, just do it." He hissed as one of Chase's generously lubed fingers slid inside him, stretching him carefully, moaned as it reached up and massaged his prostate. Another finger joined it, and soon there were three inside him, stroking, twisting and stretching. He thrust back against them, disappointed as they disappeared, then hearing the tearing of foil, only to have something blunt and thick press against his opening. "Is that your... cock?" He asked dumbly, and when Chase replied in the affirmative, he groaned. "This is going to hurt."

Chase felt him tense, and laughed. "I was afraid for a minute you were going to say it wouldn't fit. I was ready to ask you if you were really a doctor."

His comment had it's desired effect. Wilson laughed, and relaxed. Chase slowly pressed himself inside Wilson's body and groaned at the slick, hot, tightness of him. "Yessss," he hissed as he slid further in.

Wilson moaned in pain, and Chase slid one of his hands around to stroke Wilson's cock and balls. The flagging erection soon stiffened under his ministrations, and Wilson carefully thrust back onto Chase, who couldn't help but cry out.

They soon set a quick rhythm, Chase thrusting in while Wilson rocked back and forth, the blond stroking Wilson's cock in time with the thrusting. It was Wilson who came first, lost in the sensation of being penetrated, clenching on Chase who followed quickly.

When they pulled away from each other, both felt a moment of concern about what happened next. Finally Wilson took a chance, and leaned over to kiss Chase. When they broke apart, the blond was smiling. "That was incredible," he murmured, trying to discreetly remove the condom, "but I sort of want a shower. You up for it?"

Wilson grinned and nodded. He took the condom, tied a skillful knot in it and tossed it in the rubbish bin. "Sounds fantastic."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chase entered the office and looked over at Cameron and Foreman, seemed to consider something, then grinned. "Dr. House," he said cheerfully. "I'd like to thank you for what you did to me the other day." House raised an eyebrow and Chase actually laughed. "You screwed me over, literally, and I ended up with something to show for it."

House frowned. "You lost me at the part where you gained something." The office door opened and Wilson walked in. Being Wilson's best friend, House noticed the 'I-got-laid' walk immediately. He pointed at Wilson with his cane. "You got him?" He asked Chase, whose smirk widened, saying mothing. House stared at him until Wilson moved to stand next to the young doctor.

"Thank you House."

_Well. I'm impressed with myself. Churned it out in one day. Woo Hoo. As to the bit about the condom, well... I wasn't going to put it in, but they're doctors. No way would they be that stupid... so when it occured to me, I figured I had to add it. I'm still kinda scared about how easy this fic was to write though... _


End file.
